1. Field of the Invention
There is a need for a cart that can be attached to a vehicle. In the past heavy loads were moved using many trips with a wheelbarrow. However, wheelbarrows could transport only light loads and were not stable. The new garden carts could handle larger loads and were more stable since they used two or more wheels. However, the larger loads were sometimes more than a single person could handle. This invention relates to a hitch or tow bar that can be attached to a garden cart to allow the cart to be hitched to a lawn tractor or similar vehicle. This will allow the user to move heavier loads than would be possible by hand or by a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known which enable a person to hitch a device such as a wheelbarrow to a lawn tractor or similar vehicle. However, the prior art devices are all complicated and must use their own set of wheels. This makes these prior art hitches or tow bars cumbersome and expensive. Also, they are designed to be used with wheelbarrows which are unstable and are limited in the amount of load they can carry.